Forgiving the Enemy
by SCIK1012
Summary: "A heroine is not a killer but during that instance she yearned to be as cold-blooded as one." In the midst of their final battle Fionna revives all her previous encounters with the Ice Queen trying to find the strength to end with her misery once and for all. –On hiatus forever–


**So, I've noticed that almost every (if not every) Fionna & Cake fics in this fandom are always circling around pairings, high school AUs and so on...I've got nothing against them or anything but since Finn is such a kickass hero, I think that Fionna deserves the same. Anyway, this fic is not about Fionna. It's about the Ice Queen and it's based on an idea that Shadow Incarnate gave me, enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Forgiving the Enemy Part I**

Fionna tightened her grip on the sword's handle as she has done so many times before. Now she was holding on to a red blade, infused with a demon's blood. It was the last gift that her "mother" Josephine left for her: the Demon Blood sword. It was said to be a powerful weapon, but that's what they said about her other swords.

The heroine had been forced to test her blade's sharpness on the wicked sorceress each time she held a new sword on her hand, it became like a ritual. Fionna clenched her teeth while thinking about this. They've fought so many battles against each other since the first time she met her in her nightmares. Each battle became more intense and harder than the last one, for both of them.

But they never gave up, neither one of them. Fionna would always gather what remained of her strength in the last minute to defeat her and the Ice Queen would always come back for more after recovering, willing to torment her enemy to death. It was a never-ending struggle and Fionna was getting tired of it.

There was a human heart beating within that frozen body, Cake and Fionna found about it one day. She wanted to help her cause she was like her, but after each defeat the Ice Queen's hatred just grew bigger and bigger. There was nothing left to do for her, Cake once told her, she was lost, insane, frozen inside and it hurt not being able to save her.

The young girl closed her eyes. Recalling those memories was just as painful for her as it was for Cake. Fionna was alone now, thinking, shivering due to the cold her pink sweater couldn't diminish at least not in the tattered conditions in which it was, and breathing. Probably for the last time…

The Ice Queen wasn't a human anymore, Fionna tried to convince herself as she felt her cold presence getting closer. What was she supposed to do now? Kill her?

Yes. There was nothing else to say, if she wanted to end with the sorceress's misery and keep herself alive, she would have to.

But how? She wasn't a murderer. Fionna could kill monsters, demons, giants and trolls without shedding a single drop of guilt, but the Ice Queen was a different story. She knew of her connection with Cake and about her past live, what she used to be before the tiara.

She's evil. The young adventuress couldn't deny that, and she used that fact to help herself slash her sword at the witch every time she had to. "I'll slay anything that's evil. That's my deal!" Fionna lived up to that phrase; she was a heroine and it was her duty to stop the Ice Queen once and for all.

She had finally found the way to destroy her without feeling regret, as she should have done from the start, on that crazy day where the two clashed physically on their first real battle.

* * *

**Holding the golden blade, three years ago…**

Fionna stared at the window cleaning the sweat on her forehead "Glob, that lava man is hot!"

"Hehehe, Fionna I had no idea that you were such a naughty girl!" Cake replied mocking her.

"What? No! Don't get me wrong!" the twelve year old moaned angrily "Look at him! Sitting on the grass while burning his surroundings!" the girl looked at the window again "Hey you butt!" she shouted staring at the lava man "Go away! You're melting my face!"

The giant fire elemental just yawned lazily ignoring her plead.

"It's useless…" Cake replied "I'm gonna lock myself in the fridge!"

"No!" Fionna said grabbing the cat's arm with a big grin on her face "Let's go play in the Ice Kingdom!"

"Are you mad? We can't go there, it's dangerous!" her feline sister shouted angrily "Have you forgotten about the Ice Que-…" she cut her own words covering her mouth with her paws.

"So she was real!" the young girl frowned "Cake! You made me believe I was crazy, why?"

"I-It was for your own safety! I never meant to-…" the cat saw Fionna jumping out of the window "Where the flip are you going? Fionna!"

/

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Cake groaned helping her human sister stand up.

"What do you mean?" Fionna replied thrusting her golden sword on the ice to help herself keep her balance "If we hadn't come all the princes would still be trapped inside the Ice Castle! Oww…" she moaned holding her frozen arm.

A while ago Fionna and Cake entered the Ice Kingdom, and of course they bumped into the Ice Queen. The sorceress froze them and threw the two girls into an ice cage with seven captured princes.

"I don't care if you are bored!" the Ice Queen shouted from outside the cage "You are my prisoners now, so you better get used to it!"

The heroine couldn't let that happen and came up with an escaping plan. Once the princes were save, the two sisters tried to sneak out of the castle only to be surprised by the Ice Queen in the middle of their act.

The blue woman and the blonde girl began to attack each other after Cake was hit with an ice beam, freezing her body completely. The Lumpy Space Prince and the Raggedy Prince ran to aid her while Fionna fought the evil witch.

Now, at the middle of their escape, the Ice Queen charged at the adventuress ready to crush her with a frozen spear she had just created around her left hand. Fionna gasped and punched Cake out of the way, and just when the sorceress was over her she fell on her back and lifted her feet to kick her right in the abdomen. The Queen's body crashed against the frosty ground, she growled furiously and tried to stand up immediately but Fionna was faster and ran over her.

The two rolled over the ice struggling to free themselves from each other's grasp. Finally Fionna managed to hold her down pushing her neck against the ground.

"You are nuts grandma! And I don't know how to help you, probably because I'm just a simple girl!" the heroine yelled while staring into the queen's white eyes "But you gotta get it in your head! Capturing-princes-is-WRONG!"

The Queen clenched her fangs and gathered enough strength to stand up again throwing her enemy away "Fionna!" she growled summoning ice bolts on her fingers "You have ruined my chances with five or six potential husbands! For that I-!" she couldn't finish. Fionna's fist was buried into her stomach.

The heroine retrieved her hand instantly and jumped kicking the Ice Queen's face hardly. The wicked white haired woman hit her head against one of the cage's bars and fell unconscious dropping her tiara.

Fionna picked up her golden blade and walked towards the fallen witch. "What are you waiting for?" the Lumpy Space Prince shouted from Cake's stretched back "Finish her!"

The girl just stared at the Ice Queen quietly and lifted her trusted sword. Everyone, especially Cake gasped turning their faces away but Fionna just placed her blade inside her backpack's sewed strap. "People won't ever like you…" she whispered "Cause you are a sociopath!"_  
_Fionna turned around and ran towards the window. She jumped and fell on her sister's back ready to leave the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

Fionna lifted her head staring at the grey skies above her. A crimson drop rolled down her forehead. If only she had finished her as L.S.P said…but it was too late now. She heard a pair of heels hitting the ice behind her. She closed her eyes questioning if she was really able to take this battle to its last consequences.

An inner voice scolded her for being unsure, but then she remembered that weird day when they shared the same room with everyone in perfect harmony.

* * *

**Swinging the root handled pink sword, two years ago…**

"You gotta run faster Cake!" Fionna shouted after jumping over a fence and landing on the mud "She's right behind us!"

Cake ran as fast as she could carrying an old suitcase on her back "You think I don't know that?" An ice bolt arrived from behind almost hitting her "Dang it!"

"You!" the Ice Queen shouted flying over them "How dare you to make a secret reunion to play **my** movies without inviting me!"

Fionna and Cake ignored her trying to focus on arriving to the Tree Fort and lock themselves inside but the Ice Queen raised her flying speed and began to fire at them with freezing ice beams. Maybe, going out to paste their secret party's flyers while carrying their newfound treasure with them wasn't a good idea, especially if they were going to trespass the Grassland's limit with the Ice Kingdom.

"Cake, take the suitcase to the house while I distract her!" Fionna ordered unsheathing the pink blade that she received for her thirteenth birthday.

"What?" Cake yelled stopping in front of her sister "Let's forget about this stupid suitcase and return home together, maybe that way the Ice Queen we'll leave us alone!"

"No sis! I know she has a secret evil plan and it's recorded on one of this videotapes!"

The Ice Queen attacked them with another ice beam and Fionna reacted swinging her sword to repel it. The spell was instantly reflected almost hitting the sorceress.

"AGH! You can't use my magic against me!" the blue skinned woman shouted angrily while trying to regain her flying balance.

"Well I just did!" the heroine taunted her and then turned her head towards her sister "I can take care of her, hurry and prepare Beemo…oh! And some yummy snacks!"

Cake growled impatiently but obeyed and ran to the Tree Fort.

/

"What's this?" the small computer asked holding one of the videotapes that Cake had just brought.

"Fionna believes that the Ice Queen has some kind of secret plan recorded on these tapes and wants you to play them." The spotted cat replied sitting on the floor with a bunch of delicious plates on her arms.

She was placing them on the carpet when suddenly the door was opened violently and closed in the same way. It was Fionna who came back panting and sweating after escaping from the winter queen. The young girl let herself fall and rested her back on the door. She had scratches and cuts all over her body.

Cake gasped in concern watching how her little sister pulled out an ice shard from her leg with a soft moan and then tossed the bloody crystal carelessly. "Crystal storm attack…" Fionna said standing up to walk with a slight limp towards her.

The girl sat on the carpet next to the brown-spotted cat smelling the delicious steam that came from their snacks while Cake and Beemo stared at her with a worried look. "Are you okay?" the small videogame console asked.

"I'm feeling awesome!" Fionna replied with her mouth full of cookies "Play the tapes, I can't wait to uncover the Ice Queen's secret plans!"

Her two friends rolled their eyes and BMO inserted the first videotape on its butt…or at least what Fionna and Cake thought was its butt. Almost immediately the Ice Queen's image appeared in the screen.

She was sitting on her ice sofa reading a book that one of her penguins held in front of her. Fiona and Cake stared at her waiting for something to happen but the witch didn't move a muscle, the only thing she would do rather than focusing on her reading was to turn the pages or lift her tea cup to drink from it.

Soon the two sisters became bored. "She ain't doing anything!" the cat replied crossing her arms annoyed.

"Shhh! Cake, look!" Fionna whispered watching Beemo's screen.

The Ice Queen's expression frowned; she clenched her fangs and began to growl "Nonsense!" she yelled slapping the book from her penguin's flippers. The book bounced on the crystal floor and closed itself letting the two adventuresses read the title: "The wonders of empathy"

They laughed, "Why would the Ice Queen read something like that?"

"Ginger!" the blue woman screamed at her penguin "You are terrible at choosing books! Her hands began to glow with blue sparks "Do I have to punish you again?"

"Wenk! Wenk! Wenk!" the penguin replied waddling quickly into another room and coming out from it holding a new book. "Wenk!" she said giving it to her master.

The Ice Queen frowned again tossing the book at Ginger "Snow White? What kind of title is that? Of course the snow is white!" she yelled staring at her pet angrily.

The poor penguin began to sweat nervously and picked up the book "Wenk, wenk wenk!" she said holding it in front of her.

"What? It's about an evil queen?" the white haired woman replied calming herself a bit.

"Wenk."

"And about a girl she hates a lot for being the prince's crush?"

"Wenk!"

"And the evil queen pursues her tirelessly to make her existence as miserable as possible, sends a hunter to rip out her heart and gives her a poisoned apple?"

"Wenk, wenk, wenk!" the penguin replied jumping happily.

The Ice Queen's frown disappeared and she smiled pleased "Seems good enough, open it!"

Fionna and Cake stared at each other with an awkward look on their faces.

The evil sorceress returned to her reading position and the two girls got bored again. The hours passed, Cake was asleep while Fionna's eyelids tried to betray her. Suddenly the Ice Queen lifted her gaze "What's that noise?" she asked furiously for being interrupted. She stood up and kicked the poor penguin out of her way.

"Who dares to trespass my domains!" the blue woman shouted opening her castle's door angrily but see didn't see anyone. At that moment a terrible snowstorm was blowing outside but that wasn't an obstacle for the queen's gaze, making her wonder what was that noise coming from.

"Mew!" The woman looked at the ground and discovered a small kitten crying at her feet.

"Ca-Cake!" Fionna shouted standing up and pointing the screen "T-that's you!"

Cake stared at her shocked, not believing what she was seeing either and then sighed deeply "Remember when I ran away because I thought I had killed Jasmine after losing control and mom told me that I was going to hurt everybody?" Fionna nodded.

"Well, I thought that I belonged to the most faraway and lonely wasteland in Ooo…the Ice Kingdom…" the cat ran to hold her sister's hands "Bear with me Fionna, I was just a little kitten and I didn't know she was an evil psycho!"

"It's okay…I think…" the young girl replied scratching her head "After all, she took care of you, didn't she?"

They went back to stare at Beemo's screen.

"Mew!" the Ice Queen jump backwards annoyed "I don't care what is a creature like you doing in my kingdom, you interrupted my reading so freeze!" she yelled shutting the door on the kitten's face. The Queen walked back towards her sofa and noticed "The wonders of empathy" on the floor. She growled stroking her hair in annoyance.

The poor spotted kitten kept crying at the Ice castle's door, the cold winds made her shiver and she was dying of hunger and exhaustion "Mew!" she cried again not really waiting for a response.

The Ice castle's door opened slowly "Come in cat…" the Ice Queen said staring at her. Cake was unsure and walked slowly turning her head into every direction with fear. "Now listen!" the sorceress began "I don't have cat food, milk or any of those things in here…the penguins hunt their own food and you'll have to do the same, next-…"

The kitten began to purr while rubbing her furry face against her skirt making the Ice Queen blink in confusion "What are you?" she mumbled picking her up and holding her in front of her bluish face "You are happy…of staying with me?"

"Mew!" baby Cake replied purring happily while staring at her with her big round eyes.

The Ice Queen tilted her face "People don't like me, don't they like you either?" the kitten's face saddened "Don't worry I know how it feels, I hurt everyone around me" she laughed menacingly "But I just can't help it!"

The kitten began to shiver nervously.

"I won't hurt you…" the Ice Queen said, "I think you understand me…I'll take care of you, yeah, what do you think?" Cake buried her face on the queen's arms and she sniffed slightly "Yeah, I like you too…"

Fionna looked at the screen with curiosity until she heard a few sobs beside her "Cake? Are you crying?"

"Sniff… No!" she replied turning her face away "Something got stuck into my eye, that's all!"

The blonde girl rubbed her forehead smiling weakly "Beemo, maybe we should skip this tape…"

/

They watched the rest of the videotapes, most of them were just boring recordings of the Ice Queen's diary activities, sometimes she didn't even appear on them, just a silent take of her empty sofa and some penguins passing by every now and then.

Outside the Tree Fort a violent freezing storm covered the grasslands with snow. It was her, she had found them and was attacking their home furiously. Fionna and Cake tried blocking the windows with wooden planks and nails and barricading the entrance with all their stuff. Then the two girls put on her cozy sweaters to ignore the sudden burst of cold while they watched the last tape.

"_I want people to know that…that if I do things…if I do things that hurt anyone, please, please! Forgive me!" _the screen turned blurry with random static patterns for a second_ "I can't stop her, she's taking control…I can't…I couldn't, Bryan my prince…please forgive me, I never meant to…"_

Static…

"_Drenched in your blood…I never…"_

Static…

"_No one can help me…but maybe…maybe you'll forgive me…forgive me Bryan, my love…please forgive me, Bryan!"_

Static…

The Ice Queen broke through the Tree Fort's window letting the cold winds and the snow enter with her. Fionna and Cake stared at her with their mouths wide open until she flew over them. Cake managed to jump away but Fionna's hurt leg didn't let her. The wicked sorceress caught her and slammed her body against the wall holding her neck tightly.

The air wouldn't pass. The young heroine was choking; the Ice Queen tightened her grasp with an explicit gesture of pleasure on her face. Fionna didn't know what to do, she could only think in what she just saw. Her blue eyes turned slowly back to Beemo's screen and her enemy followed her gaze.

When the queen's eyes met her formerly own image, her evil laugher cracked and her hand lost her strength, letting go of her victim. The thirteen year-old girl fell on the floor holding her neck while gasping for air.

"Y-you…you are watching that junk?" the Ice Queen yelled pointing BMO "Hmph, I thought you had stolen my Heat signature saga collection!" she was unable to recognize herself…

Cake ran to aid her human sister while the winter witch walked out of the house growling angrily for making her lose her time. "Hey Ice Queen!" Fionna called making her freeze in front of the hole she had just created to enter the Tree Fort.

"Yes…Fionna?" she replied not turning back her face.

"Y-you can stay here for a while…you know, at the party…" Cake's fur frizzed staring at the girl in astonishment.

"Are you mad? She almost killed you a few seconds ago!" the cat scolded her patting Fionna's face repeatedly.

"I'll call our friends, even Prince Gumball will be here so, what do you say?" the adventuress continued ignoring her sister.

The Ice Queen turned her head slightly "Prince…Gumball you said?"

And that was how, thanks to a fleeting moment of empathy towards the biggest maniac in Ooo, the whole gang enjoyed an odd afternoon watching movies while wearing cozy sweaters. An odd afternoon were no one tried to hurt each other and just tried to spent a good time together…in peace...

* * *

It's a shame... That was the first and the last time, were she could trust the formerly fellow human that was now hitting her face with her frozen fist over and over again. Fionna's blood sprinkled the ice around her as the waves of pain ran across her body one after the other. Her sword was useless now, unless the Ice Queen let go of her, there was no way she could use it to defend herself.

But that wasn't the first time she felt defenseless when facing the cold-blooded queen, there was a particular occasion in which she used her passion for swords against her, her passion for swords and for the Gumball prince…

**To be continued...**


End file.
